The present disclosure is directed to a system and method for processing films. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a system and method for laser cutting of films, such as those that require clean cuts.
Laser beams are used in numerous applications, including drilling, machining, and cutting a variety of different films and materials. For example, laser processing of a moving web involves directing a focused beam onto the surface of the web of a film as the web is advanced. As the beam touches the surface of the moving web, the beam vaporizes and/or melts the web material.
Typically, laser processing requires the minimization of flapping and shifting of the web, while advancing the web under the laser beam. Rollers positioned on opposite sides of the laser may hold the web material in tension and advance the web through the cutting zone underneath the laser beam. However, tensioning the web lacks precision, because the physical lamination or chemical structure of the web can vary across the sheet, affecting the elasticity of the sheet material. In other words, the rollers may hold some areas in tension while other areas of the web can flap and flutter as the web is advanced by the rollers particularly at high speeds.
Many types of films, such as electronic or optical films, require precise location and positioning of the laser focal point, as well as accurate laser power modulation. When the web shifts, flaps, or otherwise moves, the precision of the laser focal point placement and the modulation of the power are affected. Specifically, inaccuracy in the cut or placement of the laser focal point may affect the power level at which the laser must be run in order to perform the cutting process.
Additionally, films can become contaminated by the plumes ejected from laser cutting processes. Many conventional laser processing systems use vacuums to draw away generated plumes (e.g., smoke and debris) from the cutting areas. However, particles from the plumes may still potentially contaminate the films, which may reduce the qualities of the resulting cut films.